


Biology Lessons

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Kinkmeme, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you run around in supernatural circles you're bound to run into some unusual attributes. The key is to learn to use them in a way that benefits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology Lessons

The hotel bed creaked, groaned, and I spared a tiny thought for things like structural integrity. Then Kincaid arched up off the bed, meeting me as I thrust myself down and the explosion behind my eyelids burned away any thought but 'holy shit moremoremore'. My orgasm burned through the strength of my arms, my back and I wanted to slump, to puddle on the sheets and just bask in sticky, sweat soaked bliss for a few seconds.

But Kincaid wasn't done. He grabbed my hips as I leaned forward, a stupid grin on my face and moved me, his pace bone jarring. Ordinarily I'd have been pissed. As it was I was loose enough I didn't care. Much. He growled, sending a throb of remembered ache through the bite on the back of my neck and then he was coming, buried balls deep in me, covering me with his scent, his seed. I moaned, let my head fall back.

One last long pulse hit me and I shifted, started to raise myself off of Kincaid. He dug his fingers into my hips harder and started jerking into me in tiny pulses. A few seconds later something shoved past the ring of muscle still clamped around Kincaid. I yelped as it stretched me, seeming to expand even more once it was inside and I grabbed at Kincaid's arms, trying to force him to let go, to let me work my way off of him.

The movement pulled me up, made the thing inside of me bump hard against my opening. It didn't hurt so much as it just made it clear that that was not going to go out the way it had come in. Not at that size anyway.

“Stop wiggling so much, Dresden.” Kincaid's drawl was pleased, low and sleepily satisfied. I opened my eyes and glared daggers at him.

“Kincaid...is there something you'd like to tell me?”

“You have really pretty eyes for a man?”

I flushed.

“No! I mean, about the fucking baseball lodged in my ass!”

“Oh. Yeah.” He ran his hands up my sides, finding the sensitive spots as if he'd been doing it for years rather than just a couple of hours. “That'd be my knot. Don't worry, it'll go down in half an hour.”

“Half an- You didn't think this was maybe something you should _mention_ before we got to the fucking stage of things?”

“You wouldn't have let me fuck you if I had, Harry.” He said it in that reasonable voice people use on those who are having hysterics over a broken coffee mug. “Besides,” He tensed, rolled us so that we were on our sides, more or less. I wrapped my legs around his hips out of self preservation. The change in position shifted him inside of me as well and the fucking _knot_ hit me just right, sending a new pulse of pleasure through me, making my spent dick twitch and take a new interest in the proceedings. “This gives us a chance to test that wizardly stamina I've heard so much about.”

~

'Take your pleasure of my Knight, old friend.' Hah. Mab was awful free with the sharing of her Knight lately. Not that I minded, at least not in this case. The Erlking pulled nearly all the way out of me, leaving me feeling empty, bereft. It only lasted a few seconds before he was plunging back in, driving into me until I was sure I felt the head of his cock butting up against my fucking lungs.

His nails, sharp enough to be called claws, raked along my sides drawing blood enough that I could smell it in the air around us, over the musk and the heat scent of our rutting. I growled at him, tensed my muscles around him, holding him in place. He made a low, rough sound, something between a laugh and a cry and started to slowly, slowly pull out, fighting against the strength of my body.

I couldn't hold him forever, or even for very long. The Erlking pulled free, completely free of me this time, and then, holding me open, he pierced me again, choking the breath out of me so that I screamed silently. He ran one huge, scarred hand over my back and then it was around me, sweat slick and so huge, so warm. I fucked into the embrace, driving myself forward and then back as he held still, a pleased rumble in his chest. I was reminded, insanely, of Mouse and I voiced an almost hysterical little laugh. The Erlking ran the tip of one finger across the swollen, ready to burst head of my dick and I could feel each whorl, rough and impossibly perfect against me.

I came and as I did the Erlking thrust again, riding the pulsing waves of my body until he followed me, filling me up to overflowing, stickiness trickling down the backs of my legs in a heavy, regular flow. Somewhere in the middle of all of that, in the middle of trying to breathe through a scream, I felt a half familiar sensation, something even larger than the Erlking's already impressive width butt up against me, then press in on the next thrust, blooming inside of me.

Once my head cleared, I recognized the feeling. Dammit! The Erlking licked at the sweat on the back of my neck, mouthing the short hairs there, tasting me. I moved, just slightly, and felt the knot, larger and oddly shaped, not the smooth roundness of Kincaid's. More like a mushroom, broad and blunt, pressing against my insides. Above me, the Erlking chuckled and rocked, moving inside of me, driving himself deeper if only by an inch or two.

I leaned my elbows down on the soft pillows, settling in, letting the warm, slow waves of pleasure start to build again.

~

Freedom does a lot of things to a person. It makes you look at everything a little differently. Food tastes better, the air smells better. And you rethink some priorities. Some allies or enemies. Or people who were never really enemies at all, if only you'd been willing to see it.

Which is just the barest beginning of how I wound up here, on the floor in front of my fireplace with John Marcone crouched over me, the firelight reflecting brilliant gold off of his eyes. I'd started this night, a year and a half after I'd earned my freedom from the Winter Queen, with the goal of seducing the damn man and, surveying the clothing thrown over every available surface, I thought I'd done a good job. Which didn't explain why Marcone was still crouched up there and not down here, inside of me.

“There is- there is something you should know, Harry. Before. I should have said something before it got this far but I. It has driven people away before.” I grabbed hold of my libido and made it sit down, take a second. Listen to Marcone now, sexing in a minute.

“What is it? I'm not going anywhere, John.” I ran a hand up his shoulder, trying to soothe him.

“I am not- my family is different, Harry. Some- not many, but some have the power to shift their shapes. I am not one of them, but I do retain a few...attributes.” I blinked, surprised. That...hadn't been what I'd expected.

“What does your family shift into?”

“Tigers.” His tone was wry. I'd once, in the middle of an argument, blurted out something about him having a tiger's soul. He'd laughed. I hadn't gotten it at the time.

“But you don't? So what's the...” I waved my hand around, signifying nothing and everything.

“I have a knot, Harry. When I come, it locks me to my partner. It's meant to aide in breeding, of course, but- I didn't feel you should be surprised by such a thing, Harry. If it would be too much we can- I would be more than pleased to have you fuck me, if you'd rather.” If it had been anyone but John Marcone above me, he'd have been blushing. Instead he just blathered a little bit. I reached up and cupped the back of his neck, drawing him down to me.

“No. Later, if you want, if we want, I'll fuck your brains out Marcone. Right over that fancy ass desk of yours. Leave the shades open, the sun lighting us up. But right now I want you. Inside of me. I can handle your knot, Marcone.” I ran my thumb over the pulse in his neck. “Thank you. Now please. Fuck. Me.”

He did. I'd told him that there had been others, that I wasn't some blushing virgin. Marcone took me gently anyway, stretching me like it was the first time, the only time, until I was half way to gone from that alone, the desire to feel him claiming me, filling me up before I came the only thing holding me back.

Marcone eased in, taking his time. I felt every inch of him, mapped him out with my mind, my nerves screaming to me. I tried to drive myself back on him, but he put a hand on my chest, pressed me back, held me still. I screamed in frustration, digging my nails into his arms, bruising him, marking him as mine. He fought me, kept the pace slow, until he was seated in me, his mouth at my collar bone, biting and sucking a mark there.

“Jesus.” He breathed it out against my skin, his body trembling with effort. Marcone wasn't going to last long.

“Come on, John. It's good. I'm good. Move. Move, you asshole.”

He did, levering himself up on his hands and then gripping my hips, dragging out and then back in, rhythm and method lost in the haze of 'NOW' that we were both feeling. I moved with him, meeting each thrust, shouting and growling at him, incoherent. He came, and I fumbled a hand down, clamping around the base of my own cock, forcing myself to hold off, to wait.

The knot, when it came, was a familiar, strange pressure. I felt it against me as he jerked in a short, pulsating movement. I did my best to relax, to let him in. It slipped through; a lovely, burning stretch that traveled up my spine as he moved, working it deeper into me.

The hard, smooth bulge of it brushed over my prostate and I let myself go, moved so that it hit me there again and again. Brilliant bolts of lightning slashed through me as we moved together and I rode them, rode the storm, exploding and milking my way through it, each thrust a new pulse that spattered across our stomachs, sealing us together just as much as John's knot, lodged deep inside of me did.

Exhausted, John started to slump, to grab my shoulders and roll us onto our sides. I grabbed him, pulled him down to lay his head on my chest.

“No. Like this.” He was stiff, uncertain for a few seconds as I ran my hands up and down his back.

“Harry-”

“'S good. I like it. Now shut up and cuddle, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely incorrect feline biology there at the end. Cats don't have knots, they have barbs. Because accuracy is key in kinkmeme fics, of course.


End file.
